Web application deployments enable a large number of users to access one or more web applications and/or resources controlled by web applications. For example, a large corporation may deploy an enterprise software application (“web application”) on one or more servers in its corporate network or other Internet-accessible computer, and enable all its employees and/or clients to access that application via the web. Web-accessibility of such applications provide employees and/or clients with the ability to access the application at any time and from anyplace where a client device has network connectivity.
Also, web applications are accessible using information processing devices of different types. The same user may sometimes access a web application using different information processing devices. For example, a user may attempt to access the web application using his smartphone while also simultaneously accessing it via a desktop computer. Sometimes the web application may be accessed by the same user using two different browsers (e.g., Chrome by Google and Internet Explorer by Microsoft).
Thus, web application deployments provide numerous benefits related to accessibility and availability. The capability for the same user to simultaneously access the web application using more than one device or one browser, and/or other client application, may improve aspects of a user's interaction with a web application, such as efficiency and convenience.
However, the increased convenience of web applications offered by advances in software technology and network technology, unless properly controlled, can also result in misuse of access privileges. For example, in the case of a web application for which a license or access fee is charged by the provider on a per user basis, some users may attempt to avoid paying the full fee by using another user's privileges to access the web application, thus potentially depriving the provider some amount of revenue. Such misuse of access privileges can also negatively affect the system capacity available for fee-paying users and/or negatively affect the system performance experienced by users.
Therefore, as more enterprise software applications of increasing commercial value are being deployed as web applications, technology is needed for improving accessibility of such applications and also for improving protection of application providers' resources.